<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Written Romance by gilbert_theloli_nightray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009658">A Written Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray'>gilbert_theloli_nightray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged up characters, F/M, Fluff, it's cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon writes a romance book for Alice. Little does Alice know, it's based off her friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice/Gilbert Nightray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Everyone is aged up ~3 years here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice burst into the room and stepped in front of Gilbert. “Seaweed head, I want my hair braided. You should do it.”</p><p>Gilbert didn't bother to look up at her, busy with stacks of paperwork. “Ask Sharon to do it. I don’t have time for you.”</p><p>“Man-servant said you did it to his sister. I want you to do it for me.”</p><p>“I’m working right now.” Why did she have to bother him now? At this point, he’d rather have her bothering Oz. Maybe not that far, but surely there was anyone else in this place</p><p>“I don’t care what you’re doing. I want my hair done so and you’re going to do it.”</p><p>Gilbert put his pen down. “Fine. Sit in front of me.” Gilbert moved back, expecting Alice to either kneel on the ground or put a chair in front of him.</p><p>Alice smiled triumphantly and sat down on his lap. She either didn't realize what he wanted her to do or didn't care. Most likely she didn't care seeing as she got her way.</p><p>Gilbert frowned at this, already irritated. He had to adjust her so the position wasn’t so awkward to reach. “I’m not braiding all of it. You’ll look terrible if I do.”</p><p>“I don’t care. Just braid some of it.”</p><p>“I will. Now stay quiet.” He started braiding as best as he could without brushing her hair.</p><p>As Alice waited, she glanced around. She noticed Gilbert’s cigarette pack by her leg and pulled one out. “Seaweed, I want to smoke this.”</p><p>“You aren’t smoking that. It’s bad for you and I pay a lot for those.”</p><p>“If you don’t like me, why don’t you want me to do something that will hurt myself?” She smirked, thinking this would make her get her way.</p><p>“Because these are expensive. And these will hurt you too much. There’s no reason for you to die now.”</p><p>Alice frowned and reluctantly put it back. If she tried to fight for it, Gilbert could easily pull her hair. “If they’re so expensive and bad, why do you smoke them?”</p><p>“Because they’re addicting and very hard to quit.” It was tempting to pull her hair to get her to stay quiet.</p><p>“If it’s that dangerous, I don’t want you smoking them.”</p><p>“What does it matter?”</p><p>She blushed. “I don’t want you to die.”</p><p>“Thank you, I think.”</p><p>“Just keep braiding my hair.”</p><p>“I am. Don’t whine.</p><p>They both went silent. Alice quickly got rid of her blush.</p><p> </p><p>Sharon was smiling in her room and writing away. She just began writing a book. She had made a deal with a printer to make one copy of this book just for her. It would be going to Alice, of course.</p><p>Oz knocked and peaked in the room. “Sharon-chan, do you know where Gil and Alice are?”</p><p>Sharon didn't bother looking up. “They’re together somewhere.”</p><p>“Why are they together? I don’t hear any fighting.”</p><p>“Alice wanted Gilbert to braid her hair. She said you mentioned Gilbert braiding Ada’s hair when she was young, so she wanted him to braid her hair. She almost sounded jealous.”</p><p>“Alright. I’m going to look for them even if I don’t talk to them.”</p><p>Sharon looked up and gave him a stern look. “You better not interrupt those two. Alice has been trying to talk to him alone for the longest time.”</p><p>That didn't sound like Alice. Perhaps this was Sharon hoping it’s what she wanted. “Really?”</p><p>“She wants to try to be nicer to him as a reward for being such a good servant. Since you’re always around her or Gilbert, she never has the chance to do anything with him.”</p><p>“How is she going to reward him?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I’m guessing she’ll bite his cheek.”</p><p>“He’ll probably get so mad about that. I hope he’s nice to her when she does it. Or at least not screaming and shoving her away.” That would definitely end with quite a few broken pieces of furniture. And maybe a bone or two.</p><p>Sharon had a small smile on her face. It could have been happy or possibly devious. It was hard to tell.  “I’m sure they’ll be fine.”</p><p>“What are you writing?” Oz leaned forward and tried to see it from across the table.</p><p>“I’m making a romance novel. I think Alice will like this one. I’m writing the character to be like her.”</p><p>“A romance novel with Alice has to be interesting. Can I read it?”</p><p>“Later. I’m almost finished with it.”</p><p>He didn't care for romance, but it might be worth reading if Sharon was writing it. She was a romance novel expert. “What kind of romance is it?”</p><p>“It’s an unknown romance. A princess and a servant are deeply in love, but don’t know it. The servant is convinced the princess is in love with a prince who is living near them. He doesn’t say anything so she doesn’t hate him and her parents don’t fire him. She doesn’t say anything directly, but tries to give him hints.”</p><p>That was scarily detailed. “I don’t think Alice would be in love with a servant, but okay.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll have a special copy made just for you so you understand it. I’ll see if I can make a deal to get a second book.”</p><p>Oz shrugged. “If you say so. I’m going to look for Gil and Alice. I won’t say anything. I just want to make sure they aren’t killing each other. If Alice bites Gil’s cheek, I don’t think it will end well.”</p><p> </p><p>Alice turned around on Gilbert’s lap. “I need to give you a reward.”</p><p>“Why are you giving me a reward?”</p><p>“You’ve been a good servant to me lately.”</p><p>“I’m not your s-”</p><p>As Oz looked in the room, Alice lightly kissed Gilbert.</p><p>Gilbert pushed her back. “Rabbit, don’t do things like that. You should only do that to people you’re dating or love.”</p><p>“It was only for a reward. I didn’t say I would do it again. Maybe I should never give you a reward again.”</p><p>“Just get off my lap. I’m finished with your hair.”</p><p>Alice sat beside him. “Fine. You're so ungrateful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice saw Gilbert cooking and approached him. “I want to help you cook the meat.”</p><p>“I can do this on my own.” Gilbert tried shooing her away. Unfortunately, it didn't phase her.</p><p>“I don’t care. I want to help you cook.”</p><p>“You’re just going to get in the way.”</p><p>“I won’t. Give me the knife. I want to cut the meat!”</p><p>Gilbert held the knife high. “Stop reaching for the knife! You’ll hurt yourself.”</p><p>Oz shook his head at them and started reading what Sharon had already written.</p><p>“Let me help and I’ll stop reaching for the knife.”</p><p>“Fine. Just get me some salt.”</p><p>Alice ran to the other side of the room and brought the salt over. “Here.”</p><p>“This is sugar. Bring me the other white stuff.”</p><p>Alice grabbed the salt and came back. “What can I do now?”</p><p>“Just be patient. I don’t have a lot of things for you to do.”</p><p>“Can’t you make something for me to do?”</p><p>“Put the dishes on the table. There’s not much to cook.”</p><p>“But I want to cook!”</p><p>Gilbert rubbed his head lightly. “Rabbit, just set the table.”</p><p>“Why can’t I cut things or use the stove?”</p><p>“You don’t know how to use these things! I don’t want you to get hurt! Just set the table!”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll just set the table.”</p><p>Oz smiled, but hid it as he read.</p><p>The servant would do many nice things for the princess. They were small gestures, but still helped. The princess didn’t notice some of them, but appreciated the ones she did notice. It was hard, however, for the servant to bring himself to do these things in front of others. It was embarrassing for him unless they were alone. With the prince around, he couldn’t do too much.</p><p>Oz looked up and over to Alice. “So this princess is supposed to be like Alice? They don’t seem alike. Maybe it’s farther into the book.”</p><p>“Seaweed head, put it down so I can use it!”</p><p>“You don’t know how to use it. You’ll break it.”</p><p>Alice started jumping to grab it. “Give it to me. I want it.”</p><p>“Stop jumping on me. You’ll knock me over and there will be sauce everywhere.”</p><p>“That won’t happen.”</p><p>The moment Alice finished her sentence, she ended up slipping and pulling Gilbert down. Gilbert lost his grip on the sauce and it spilled on both of them.</p><p>Gilbert wiped sauce from his face. “I told you that would happen.”</p><p>Alice licked it off her finger. “It tastes good.”</p><p>“The taste doesn’t matter if I can’t use it. Get out of the kitchen!”</p><p>She pouted at the order. “But I’m helping you.”</p><p>“We are both covered in sauce. You aren’t helping at all. Go shower and change clothes while I try to salvage this dinner.”</p><p>“Fine. Stupid seaweed head.” Alice huffed and stormed off.</p><p>Oz looked up from the book. “Gil, are you okay in there?”</p><p>Gilbert stood and finished wiping his face off. “Yes. I’m fine. Just keep the stupid rabbit out of the kitchen.”</p><p>“I can’t promise it. I’m busy reading part of a book Sharon wrote.”</p><p>“I didn’t know Sharon was interested in writing.”</p><p>“She just started writing. This is her first book.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s a book she thought Alice would like.”</p><p>“Is it romance?” As if Sharon would be interested in writing anything else.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I doubt she’ll like it.”</p><p>“I don’t know. She might. Are you mad?”</p><p>His eye twitched. “Of course I’m mad! What kind of question is that?”</p><p>“Hearing that is better than you just bottling it all up.” And funnier.</p><p>He took a deep breath and shook his head. “Please don’t distract me more than I already am.”</p><p>Oz laughed at these actions. “You need to stop sulking, Gil.”</p><p>“I’m not sulking. I’m trying not to be annoyed by the sauce in my shirt.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll leave you alone.” Oz left Gilbert to deal with the mess on his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop chasing me with your jacket. I understand. It’s ripped. I don’t have time to sew it back up right now. I’m busy with paperwork.” Gilbert picked up a paper that Alice had knocked onto the floor.</p><p>Alice almost shouted, but knew that wouldn't help. “Raven, I need my jacket fixed. You’re the only person that can sew clothes nicely.”</p><p>“Sharon can sew clothes. I’m sure a few of the servants can sew clothes. Try asking one of them.”</p><p>“Not like you. You can fix clothes much better than anyone here.” Sharon had once told her that flattery would help get her way. Surely that would work in this situation.</p><p>“I can’t sew your jacket now. I’ll do it later.”</p><p>So much for that strategy.</p><p>“Fine. If work is the problem, I’ll help you so you can start sewing my jacket faster.” Alice sat on his lap. “Which paper are you working on?”</p><p>“You can’t help me with this. Get off my lap.” He moved her so she wouldn't knock anything over.</p><p>“No. I’m staying until I can find a way to help you and get my jacket fixed.”</p><p>“Can’t you speak with Oz?” That's a better option than being annoyed.</p><p>“He’s busy with Sharon-onee-sama right now. They’re talking about a stupid book. They wouldn’t even say what book they were talking about.”</p><p>“It’s probably the book Oz was reading when you were trying to help me cook dinner.”</p><p>Oh. “Is spilling sauce the reason you don’t want me to help?”</p><p>“Partially. But you also don’t know how to do this. You’ll mess this up and I’ll have more work to do.”</p><p>“Tell me what to do, then. I’ll learn so I can help you next time.”</p><p>“First, sit on one leg. I can’t see anything with you on my lap.”</p><p>Alice moved and sat on Gilbert’s left leg. He awkwardly put an arm around her waist so she wouldn’t fall off and to keep her from grabbing anything.</p><p>“Now what can I do?” She tried reaching out to the large stack of papers.</p><p>“Try scribbling or something.” He gave her a pen and blank paper.</p><p>“How does that help you?”</p><p>“It stops you from bothering me.”</p><p>“That’s not how I want to help you!”</p><p>“You can’t help with this work. I said you don’t understand it. Why can’t you get that through your head?”</p><p>She slammed her fists on the table. “Because I want to be helpful.”</p><p>“Just draw or write. That’s all I can think of for you to do. If you don't like it, you can leave.”</p><p>“This is extremely boring.”</p><p>“I know it is, but I have to do this.”</p><p>She huffed and leaned back. “I don’t want to draw or write random things. Let me read some of what you need to do.”</p><p>“Don’t mess it up.”</p><p>“I’m not that bad. Just because I bumped you doesn’t mean I’ll ruin paper.”</p><p>She took a piece of paper and started reading. Gilbert sighed in relief that she was distracted and returned to working. Alice occasionally took papers from Gilbert to read, but Gilbert didn’t fight since it kept her quiet. And as long as she didn’t write on or rip them, everything was fine.</p><p>“Why do you do these for work? It’s so dumb and boring.” She slammed a paper down after staring at the same line for what seemed to be ages.</p><p>“I’m required to do this work. I don’t want to do it.”</p><p>“Tell people you don’t want to do it.”</p><p>“I have and that doesn’t mean I don’t have to do it.”</p><p>“I would just throw it away.”</p><p>“I can’t throw it away and don’t you do it, either.”</p><p>“Why not? It will make you pay attention to me.”</p><p>“I don’t want to pay attention to you.”</p><p>“I’ll find a way to make you pay attention to me.”</p><p>“Letting you sit on my lap while I talk to you should be enough attention.”</p><p>“Well it’s not enough.”</p><p>“Why do you want my attention so much?”</p><p>“Because you’re second best when it comes to Oz.”</p><p>Gilbert paused, trying to decide if that statement was good. “Thanks, I think.”</p><p>“You should be honored. Now stop doing your work and sew my jacket.”</p><p>“Do you have any thread, needles, or scissors?”</p><p>“No. Why do you need those?"</p><p>“I can’t sew without them. Get them for me and I’ll fix your jacket.”</p><p>Alice stood. “Fine. But you better fix it when I get back.”</p><p>Gilbert sighed in relief as Alice ran from the room. “I can finally get some work done now. I need to hurry."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written awhile ago and I'm just now uploading it. I wish I had the ambition to write more passages from the fake romance novel.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>